Te regalo mi corazón
by Lady Mitzuki
Summary: Hinata le estaba reglando su corazón, y Naruto no dejaba de maldecir a Naruko dentro de su mente por el gran lío en el que lo había metido. Y como si eso fuese poco, Menma también pintaba en la historia. [Naruto & Hinata]


**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te regalo mi corazón**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**1er capítulo**

Sustitución

**.**

**.**

**Parte 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No podía creerlo.

Simplemente eso estaba mal, muy, muy mal.

— ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?

Miró a uno de sus mejores amigos que se preguntaba más de mil veces que era lo que iba a hacer para impedir que su restaurante, ese restaurante que con tanto esfuerzo caso a delante fuese demolido.

— Tranquilo, Choji, encontraremos una solución –musito el hombre de cabello castaño y coleta que trataba de tranquilizar a su mejor amigo de la infancia.

— Escucha a Shikamaru –dejó a un lado los papeles en donde decía claramente que el propietario debía de abandonar el restaurante a causa de no haber pagado a tiempo las deudas que debía —. Vamos a solucionar esto –murmuro.

Aun no sabía muy bien como lo haría. No tenía ni un centavo a causa de haberse escapado de su hogar a tan temprana edad al no querer seguir con la tradición de la familia.

No quiso seguir con la tradición, ser abogado no era algo para él.

Por más que su padre y su madre quisieron que lo viese de otra manera, simplemente se negó a hacerlo y seguir lo que tanto le gustaba.

Miró a Choji.

Era un gran amigo suyo, lo apoyo cuando más necesitaba de alguien cuando perdió contacto con su familia. Si bien, de parte de su hermana y su madre recibía dinero, pero a causa de su orgullo se los devolvió para poder subsistir en el mundo urbano.

Si el restaurante se perdía, si era demolido, su trabajo como chef también fracasaría.

Debía de encontrar una buena solución.

Y rápido.

— « _Muy rápido _» –pensó el rubio de ojos azules al tomar de nuevo el papel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una vez más intento hacer que su hermano lo ayudara, pero como siempre, Menma ponía en primer lugar el trabajo.

— ¿Puedes escucharme un momento? –pidió caminando detrás del azabache por los pasillos del bufete de abogados de la cual su padre era dueño.

— Tengo cosas que hacer, Naruko. No tengo tiempo para tus caprichos –contesto el ojiazul fastidiado de tener a la rubia de coletas detrás de él.

— Ayudar a Naruto-chan no es un capricho. ¡Es nuestro hermano! –gritó.

Se detuvo en seco, no gustándole que Naruko hablara de Naruto como si fuese algo normal. Porque aun podía recordar las lágrimas que dejó su madre caer cuando el bobo de Naruto decidió irse de la casa, destruyendo el corazón de su madre y el de su padre de paso, todo por seguir su sueño de ser un cocinero de pacotilla.

— No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre en mi presencia.

— Aunque te cueste y te enojes conmigo, es la verdad. Naruto está pasando por malas situaciones. He escuchado que en el restaurante en donde trabaja será demolido…

— Asi es –contesto, caminando de nuevo, dejando a Naruko sorprendida.

¿Qué dijo Menma?

— ¿Disculpa?

— El que quiere que ese restaurante sea demolido es Hyūga Hiashi…

— ¡¿Y tú como sabes eso, `dattebayo?!

— Es mi cliente ahora –Menma abrió la puerta de su oficina y se giró para ver a Naruko que le fulminaba con la mirada —. Si no tienes otras cosas que decirme y hacerme perder el tiempo, hasta luego.

— ¡Ni se te…! –sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando su hermano le cerró la puerta frente a su narices — ¡Eres tan odioso!

Antes de irse le dio un buen golpe a la puerta de Menma, girándose con toda la dignidad de una Uzumaki a pesar de sentir todas las miradas de los demás empleados puestos sobre ella.

— Tengo que ayudar a Naruto. De alguna manera –murmuro.

La pregunta era.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Se busca inquilina?

Leyó el anuncio que su hermana mayor había puesto en internet, parpadeando algo sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué quieres una inquilina?

— Necesito el dinero –le respondió a su hermanita menor trayendo las dos tazas de té hasta le mesa.

— ¿Dinero? –preguntó la chica de cabello castaño y ojos como la luna un tanto sorprendida —. ¿Qué con el que te da papá no es suficiente?

— Sabes que desde que me fui de la casa papá ha dejado de darme dinero, Hanabi –le contesto a su hermana, tomando delicadamente su taza de té —. Además, lo voy a usar para una buena causa.

— ¿Causa?

— Akamaru es alguien muy importante para Kiba-kun. Cuando me dijo que la perrera se lo quito se me rompió el corazón –explicó, tratando de hacer entender a Hanabi que ese dinero que ganara no sería para ella, después de todo no lo necesitaba.

Su amigo Kiba en cambió sí.

— Ay, ese sentimiento de humildad simplemente me asquea –susurró, tomando con indiferencia su taza de té ante la mirada de reproche de parte de la joven peli azul.

— Pues aunque te asquee, no me importa –se puso de pie.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Voy a ir con Sakura para seguir preparando todo referente al desfile –le dijo a su hermana que solamente se encogió de hombres.

No podría decir que su relación con Hanabi fuese buena. Recordaba que años atrás siempre se llevaron bien, más cuando al morir su madre en el parto de su castaña hermanita, Hanabi la veía como el vivo ejemplo de su madre.

Sin embargo, a causa de la influencia de su padre, Hanabi cambió.

Para mal, asi lo veía ella. Ya no había rastro de esa relación tan estrecha de hermanas que tuvieron.

Ahora eran formalidades y punto.

Todo referente a ese amor de hermanas se acabó.

— Nos vemos después. Te quiero –decía Hinata tomando su pequeño bolso.

Y como siempre, no recibió respuesta de parte de Hanabi.

— Paciencia –musito cerrando la puerta de su apartamento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al llegar al lugar de los hechos no se le hizo raro encontrar con que la prensa nuevamente estaba ahí, metiendo las narices en donde no debían.

Igual los curiosos se encontraban ahí también, intentando saber qué fue lo que pasó nuevamente. Saber que fechoría hizo el asesino que rondaba las calles de Tokio.

— Al fin llegas.

Algunos oficiales alzaron la cinta en donde decía claramente "Prohibido el paso" para que pudiese pasar.

Rápidamente se colocó los guantes de látex para comenzar a subir las escaleras de aquella casa abandonada en donde el crimen número 16 había sucedido.

¿Y quién era el asesino?

Esa era una duda que quería resolver.

— Hmp –expresó al ver como siempre todo el departamento de criminología tratando de buscar huellas, a pesar de que al final solamente fuese en vano.

A cada asesinato el ignoto era más perspicaz y un maldito genio del cual se les dificultaba encontrar sus razones de asesinatos.

— Se llamaba Haruno Shizuka, 24 años, madre soltera, trabajaba como mesera de un bar que está cerca –y como siempre, nunca faltaba, el gran médico forense se encontró en los hechos, siendo el primer en llegar.

— ¿Causa de la muerte? –pregunto el hombre de cabello negro y rebelde.

— Asfixia.

— ¿Cadenas?

— No –respondió, tomando la bolsa en donde el arma homicida estaba —. Ahora lo hizo de una manera elegante.

Le enseño el collar de perlas que tenía, entregándosela a Sasuke que la tomó con cuidado, frunciendo el ceño seguramente pensando en lo sádico que el asesino era.

— No hubo violación, como las veces anteriores. Ni tampoco hizo intentos por defenderse. Lo que sí sé –tomó el brazo del cadáver, mostrándolo —, era que tenía un serio problema con las drogas –mostró el lugar en donde se inyectaba.

— ¿Familiares?

— Una hermana. Que Shiho te de la dirección, serás tú quien se lo digas –musito el de anteojos negros y cabello oscuro mientras tapaba con la manta blanca a la víctima.

— Hmp. Y lo mucho que me gusta dar este tipo de noticias –murmuro Sasuke irritado de tener que dar las malas noticias a los familiares.

Se giró ya que quería ir lo más rápido posible a morgue para saber con precisión todos los detalles que Shino sacaba para tener –por lo menos– una idea de cómo pensaba el asesino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siguió caminando entre todo ese mar de gente, intentando tener una idea de cómo ayudar a su hermano Naruto.

¡Quería hacerlo!

Por más que su orgulloso hermano no quisiera, ella si lo ayudaba. Después de todo eran hermanos, los tres nacieron juntos y compartieron el vientre de su madre por 9 meses, sus lazos simplemente no se romperían.

Y valla el gran esfuerzo que hacía por hacer que Menma se le uniera, pero era realmente dificultoso. A pesar de que Menma no lo dijera, si le había dolido la decisión que Naruto tomó.

Aunque tampoco se quejaba, contaba con el apoyo de Karin, su prima.

Las calles de Tokio como siempre se encontraban infestadas de gente, comprando cosas que seguramente al llegar a casa botarían.

Varios anuncios pasaban por la gran pantalla que en uno de los edificios decoraban, precisamente un comercial de Hyūga Cosmetic, de un perfume que habían sacado últimamente, siendo una hermosa mujer que lo anunciara. Una modelo de cuerpo bonito y rostro que…

— Seguramente gana, mucho, mucho dinero –Naruko se paró, mirando con atención el comercial —. Más dinero cuando sea la principal cara de la empresa.

Ideas comenzaron a llover como en los meses de Junio. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, conectando ideas y formulando un plan que sería benéfico para Naruto.

— ¡Soy una genio, `dattebayo! –gritó a los cuatro vientos, atrayendo la atención de las personas que se extrañaron notablemente por la voz chillona de la rubia de coletas.

Los ignoró, para comenzar a caminar con mayor velocidad, teniendo un solo nombre en su cabeza que la ayudaría para completar su plan.

Karin.

Su linda y querida prima sería una gran ayuda.

— « _El único problema será que Naruto acepte. ¡Bah!, estoy segura que lo hará _» –pensó Naruko con una sonrisa amplia —. Nunca se negaría cuando con esto puede ayudar a Choji-kun.

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola a todos.

Traigo una idea que será ¡Boom!, una verdadera bomba.

No, no les doy más detalles. Los voy a dejar en suspenso por el tiempo en que me tarde en actualizar.

De todo corazón espero que les guste esta nueva idea, que les aseguro les sacara una risa.

**Aclaración: **Naruto, Naruko y Menma son trillizos. Es que me imagine a mi peli negro lindo entre dos rubios, Naruto y la versión femenina de Naruto, ¡Naruko!

Sin más que decir, salvo que les mando un enorme beso, nos leemos en la otra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Me dejan un reviwer?


End file.
